1 2 FIONA'S COMING FOR YOU
by Toshiro Kruger hitsugaya
Summary: this is a bleach crossover but the crossover i was looking for was no in the thing this is a bleach and nightmare on elm street crossover it also has one of my oc Fiona Kruger in it i hope thats ok any way this is a continue to my last one but at the same time a different story i hope you in joy


1 2 FIONA'S COMING FOR YOU

(Fiona is my oc a dream demon like Freddy Kruger Fiona is Freddy's daughter who can kill in the real and dream realm she bisexual and also has a crush on shiro she can also turns into people and use their voice…a continue or spin off to ice and fire)

*toshiro was getting ready to get his revenge on some demon who hurt his boyfriend he arrived were ichigo was found…toshiro sees the hollow mask that Byakuya was talking about*

Toshiro: that is the ugliest mask I have ever seen *picks up the mask and thinks to himself…made on elm street iv herd of that street apparently there is supposed to be some demon guy who kills children in their sleep…obviously it's all a bunch crap made up to scare people…but there are a lot of rumours about it* *takes out phone and calls momo* momo meet me at elm street…don't ask why just do it….IM NOT A KID WHY WOLD I HAVE A BED TIME…..good by momo please meet me there

*toshiro shows up at a house with bars on the windows*

Toshiro: hmmm must have been overprotective parents

Momo: shiro im here what did you want

Toshiro: someone here hurt ichigo and I want them to pay

Momo: shiro don't talk like that you sound dark and evil

Toshiro: shut up and look for a woman that looks like a demon

Momo: like what?

Toshiro: just look for someone

Momo: all right

Toshiro: my god I want to see this bitch

Momo: shiro look a girl…she's hurt

Toshiro: damn it…are you all right

Fiona: children…leave he'll kill you

Toshiro: who….Freddy Kruger

Fiona: yes im the only savvier… he kept me alive so he could play with me until more people come…im his favourite he won't kill me

Momo: we need to get you out of here

Fiona: no leave while you still can

Toshiro: were not like that *thinks to himself…wait a second how can she see us*

Fiona: what can 2 kids do?

Momo: were not kids…well im not

Toshiro: HEY

Momo: hahahaha oh were soul reapers

Fiona: oh that explains the outfits and swords

Toshiro: can you stand

Fiona: yes…if you're going to help me can you help my dad as well

Momo: I'll go and look for him…were wold he be

Fiona: he wold be in the church hiding

Momo: thank *flash steps away*

Fiona: no thank you

Toshiro: do you need any help

Fiona: I've been like this for years I can walk myself thank you

Toshiro: ok well don't wonder off as soon as we find your dad your out of here and im staying…for ichigo

Fiona: you're so…stupid *her hand burst into flames and 2 gloves with knifes on them appear on her then she cuts toshiro's leg*

Toshiro: GAAAAAAA…what why

Fiona: hi im Fiona…Fiona Kruger and my daddy hasn't been in charge here for years and so I took over…I can kill in both worlds

Toshiro: you…you're the one that hurt ichigo

Fiona: yep so what I didn't kill him…his soul is too old for me but you are a soul…a young one at that…eating your soul will give me more power the a normal one

Toshiro: I'll kill you

Fiona: your all talk…look at yourself your bleeding to death…and you won't even be able to stand

Toshiro: I won't die knowing you can still hurt ichigo

Fiona: ichigo…I've seen a world where you're with Karin…and another were you're with kusaka…lovely

Toshiro: you are a demon

Fiona: *eyes tern a lime green* yes I am…im a dream demon you can't hurt me only my claws can kill me so your sword will be no help

Toshiro: I don't care ill still….

Fiona: *grabs toshiro's throat* shut up and I won't break your neck…plus I wanna torcher you before you die

Toshiro: torcher what type of torcher?

Fiona: I'll kill momo…then I'll kill ichigo…and then…I'll let you live with that for a few years then kill you

Toshiro: I won't let you

Fiona: Too late I've already started *burst into flames and disappears*

Toshiro: oh no….MOMO

*toshiro drags himself to a nearby church to see momo saluted and her blood every were*

Toshiro: MOMO NOOO…NO NO NO MOMO *starts to cry* mo…mo

Momo: WHAT'S WRONG….oh toshiro she was there when I got here…she does look like me doesn't she…there was no one else in here

Toshiro: momo*hugs her tightly* my god I thought you were dead

Momo: what happened to you?

Toshiro: the girl she did this to me…she's the killer she lied to us so she could kill us

Momo: Wows ok now we have to run…are you ok to move

Toshiro: no my legs asleep…or numb I don't know I just can't move it

Momo: ok then I'll help you…ready toshiro

Toshiro: yeah

Momo: good *throws toshiro's head thru the door*

Toshiro: ow what was that for

Momo: I told you I already started *momo burst into flames and terns into Fiona*

Toshiro: so

Fiona: yes you idiot she's dead that's her…and you didn't want to believe it hahaha oh your fun

Toshiro: *eyes start to water* you bitch

Fiona: what she's not your girlfriend…she's not your real sister so why do you care about her

Toshiro: she was also my friend

Fiona: friend…friends are stupid…well except for that show friends now that was funny

Toshiro: didn't you have a friend

Fiona: *in a dark evil scary voice* LOOK AT ME DOSE IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE OR HAD FRIENDS….you just wet your self didn't you

Toshiro: you don't scare me…and no I didn't

Fiona: your no fun anymore *cuts toshiro's chest*

Toshiro: NAAAAAAA AH AH AH…..you…you can't just kill me

Fiona: yes I can im better then you and your god… Tite Kubo

Toshiro: please stop

Fiona: why it's fun to kill and its fun to drink blood *licks blood off her claws*….your soul is mine

Toshiro: no I won't die like this

Fiona: yes you will…you should have let it go and listen to your ichi goat

Toshiro: ichigo

Fiona: don't care he's still a human…and he's dead

Toshiro: DON'T TOUCH HIM

Fiona: don't yell at me you little…can't say that you're too young to know that word…you little shit

Toshiro: what were you going to call me?

Fiona: oh no I CANT say that

Toshiro: what why did you yell that

Fiona: they sound alike….you know cant and cun…oh almost said it…ARE YOU TRING TO EXCAPE

Toshiro: *try's to drag himself away* shit

Fiona:….hmmm ILL GIVE AN HOUR HEAD START

Toshiro: damn it…I can't stop her…and I got momo killed…and now im gonna die…why didn't I listen to ichigo

Ichigo: TOSHIRO…TOSHIRO ARE YOU HERE

Toshiro: ICH…no it's not him…is it?

Ichigo: TOSHIRO

Fiona: sup bitch remember me

Ichigo: what did you do with my shiro?

Fiona: I killed him…ate his hart and then made out with his body

Ichigo: no you're lying

Fiona: yeah im a demon I lie…that's what we do…bloody idiots

Ichigo: where is he?

Fiona: I don't know the little fucker got away from me…he still has half an hour before I start looking for him

Ichigo: no you won't look for him you'll fight me

Fiona: ok *glove fly's off and goes straight thru ichigo's chest* DONE WINNER WINNER ICHIGO'S DINNA

Toshiro: NOOOOO *crawls up to ichigo crying* no why you idiot

Fiona: oh hay look found you *snaps fingers and ichigo grabs toshiro*

Toshiro: what ichigo you're alive

*ichigo burst into flames and terns into Fiona*

Toshiro: hold on then who is she

Fiona: the real one…the one that's holding you know is my clone…I can copy myself and make as much as I want

Toshiro: so you tricked me into coming out

Fiona: yes yeah because THAT'S WHAT I DO DON'T YOU GET IT YET I MESS WITH MINDS IM A MANIPULATOR ITS WHAT I DOOOOOOO

Toshiro: I'm…I'm…I'm

Fiona: WHAT YOUR WHAT

Toshiro: I'm…I'm scared…I'm terrified…I'm horrified…I'm so scared right now I wanna go home

Fiona: home…ok if that's what you want…I'll show you your new home

Toshiro: stay…stay away from me please

Fiona: one…two Fiona's coming for you three…for better lock your door five…six grab you're crucifix seven...eight better stay out late nine…ten *in the dark scary voice* never sleep again

*toshiro wakes up on his coach covered in sweat gasping for air in fear*

Toshiro: wha…wha...what just happened

Ichigo: sorry I was late you were asleep when I got here so I just stayed and watched you sleep…you were having a nightmare…maybe you should stop watching nightmare on elm street before bed

Toshiro: what *looks at the TV and sees Freddy Kruger movies playing* so it wasn't real…hahahaha she really was a manipulator

(TV was a gift from ichigo for his birth day)

Ichigo: who is?

Toshiro: no one fallow me to bed

Ichigo: alright ill turn off the TV you go to bed

Toshiro: don't be late haha

Ichigo: I won't *walks up to the TV and says in Fiona's voice* oh daddy I miss you so much *turns of the TV and ichigo's eye go a lime green*

Toshiro: hurry up im lonely in here

Ichigo: on my way hahaha NINE TEN IM BACK AGAIN

THE END


End file.
